


Reunion

by smokingstars



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Idk fam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingstars/pseuds/smokingstars
Summary: Okinawa Tooru and Kageyama Tobio are both home from college for the holidays, and that spells trouble.





	Reunion

“Iwa-chan, I’m so excited to be back in Miyagi for the holidays!” Oikawa chirped as he hurried down the sidewalk, nimbly avoiding the patches of snow that piled up along the edges. It was dark, and only the glow of the lights from passing stores illuminated his way. “I heard that Kunimi-chan and Yahaba-chan are already back in town, so I’m going to meet up with them tomorrow at our favorite yakiniku shop!” 

“That’s great, Shittykawa, but I think you’re forgetting something.” Iwaizumi’s voice crackled through the phone speaker. Even with the bad connection, the distinctive baritone of his voice never failed to send a shiver through Oikawa’s chest. “Kunimi and Kageyama go to the same school, remember? If Kunimi’s back, there’s a good chance Kageyama is too.” 

Oikawa laughed to hide his tension. “Silly Iwa-chan! I’m not bothered by Tobio-chan anymore! Our feud was a long time ago!” 

He knew Iwaizumi wasn’t fooled by his act, but he knew better than to say anything about Oikawa’s behavior. “Alright,” he sighed. “As long as you’re sure.” 

Oikawa tittered again. “I’m sure! Anyways, I’m at the store now, so I have to go! Bye-Bye, Iwa-chan!” 

“See you soon, Oikawa.” And with that, the line went dead. 

Oikawa heaved a sigh and looked up at the building in front of him. It was the local grocery, and it looked the same as it had 10 years ago—when he, Iwa-chan, Makki, and Mattsun had stopped by here for the last time to buy oden before Oikawa had to catch his train to Tokyo. It still looked the same, with the cheap neon sign flashing “OPEN”, a beacon of life amongst the stillness of the night. And suddenly, it was 10 years ago…..

Flashback: 

“Oikawa-san.”  
The world stopped. He couldn’t breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the first fic I've ever written on ao3, or in general really. Please comment and give kudos if you enjoyed it! Thank you!


End file.
